


One Night In Bangkok

by schoetheisrealaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bangkok setting, M/M, businessman!yugyeom, prostitute!bambam, this was supposed to be much more elaborate but whatever i guess :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoetheisrealaf/pseuds/schoetheisrealaf
Summary: Lost and confused in the dusky Bangkok night, Yugyeom meets an enticing stranger ready to show him a good time.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	One Night In Bangkok

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> can't believe it took a global pandemic for me to reactivate my ao3 account.  
> Anyways, here's a story I wrote at the hight of my fanfic activity but never managed to finish.  
> Going through my old stuff recently, I thought that it could actually work well the way it was already.  
> I hope you all think the same :)  
> Anyways, listen to Future Nostalgia by DuaLipa while reading this (or do yourself a favour and just listen to it in general).

Honestly, Yugyeom just wants to go home. He feels the emotion rise inside of him like the tide, a pressure climbing up his throat that feels strangely like crying. With a shaky sigh, he lowers himself on the nearest bench, the golden fan of a small Hindu shrine looming behind him, casting its warm light into the evening darkness, on worn wood and Yugyeom’s exposed arms. All around him, melodious, puzzling chatter fills the air, music forces its way out of stuffy karaoke bars, frying pans sizzle with the sound of boiling fat.

Across the street, a shop is advertising something in bold, neon Thai characters, blinking from pink to green to blue and back again. It distresses Yugyeom, how he doesn’t have the slightest clue what it is saying, how, at twenty-three, he feels like a pre-schooler again, the world of writing and reading a complete mystery to him.

It all is a big mystery in fact, the whole goddamn city. Ever since he came to Bangkok five days ago, Yugyeom has been feeling like he is walking on tilted ground, stumbling around helplessly where he would normally stride along with confidence.

_I’m so incompetent, I can’t even take a fucking cab…_ , he thinks to himself, angrily crumbling the bank note he has been holding in his fist. There is a large twenty on it, so it wouldn’t be worth much in Korea either, but Yugyeom flushes with rage anyway as he remembers how the taxi driver laughed into his face when he showed it to him. Staring at his dusty trainers, the hotness in his chest only rises until he cannot hold it in anymore, throwing the little money marble at the pavement with as much force as he can muster.

It bounces once and Yugyeom watches it topple down the sidewalk with childish, grim satisfaction until a shiny, black boot sets itself in front of the ball, stopping it from falling onto the street. Next, long fingers curl around it elegantly to pick it off the ground and the melodious, billowy sound of Thai floats in Yugyeom’s direction, making him lift his head reluctantly. He is ready to bite out one of the English insults he picked up from the embarrassing amount of American rap music he listens to, hoping that will spare him the unwanted company, when his eyes fall on the person in front of him.

Standing there with a teasing expression on his face, is a man around Yugyeom’s age, maybe a bit younger. He has a shock of light blonde hair styled away from his face and make-up so dark and skilfully applied, Yugyeom is struck with the odd notion that he must be looking at one of the K-pop advertisements back home in Seoul. The label fits perfectly, with the ripped white jeans the man is wearing to a shirt made out of nothing but the finest mesh. It takes Yugyeom a few seconds and a lot of willpower to drag his gaze away from the slim waist and back to the man’s face. With one perfectly sculpted eyebrow slightly raised the blonde is still looking at him like he expects an answer. When their eyes meet, he starts talking again and Yugyeom can tell from the tone of his voice and the bright smile he puts at the end of his sentence that he must be somehow challenging him, but everything else goes right over his head, of course.

“Sorry, euh…I don’t…I…”, Yugyeom stutters, inwardly chiding himself for his broken English when a delighted laugh stops his desperate grasping for words.

“Are you from Korea?” Is asked in slightly accented Korean, the man sitting next to him on the bench in seconds, fixing him with a curious stare. “What’s your name?”

“Uhm, Yugyeom?” Wincing at his own insecure stuttering, Yugyeom desperately tries to get his grip on the situation back. It’s just that he isn’t used to ethereal, fairy-like people randomly appearing out of thin air in his hours of need and he surely isn’t used to said people setting a soft hand on his upper thigh.

“Mine’s Bambam.” The other man practically purrs and scoots even closer on the bench, until he can whisper into Yugyeom’s ear. “You know, I just got out of work…but for you, I’d gladly add an extra shift.”

“W-what?”, Yugyeom stutters, ears reddening rapidly as the other’s hot breath fans over it with a low chuckle.

“I work at a karaoke bar just down the street.”, he says and Yugyeom can do nothing else but sit still and wonder what the hell is happening to him right now, all the while feeling the hand on his thigh slide upwards determinedly.

“And I’m sure I could find a quiet place for the two of us to…have some fun. Do whatever you want.”

Shuddering, goose bumps race from Yugyeom’s neck down his arms, straight to the point where… _Bambam_ is squeezing his thigh gently and realisation sparks behind his eyes like a match. Works at a karaoke bar, but looks like the sexy, grow-up maknae of a popular boyband. Wants to add an extra shift for _Yugyeom_ , to have _fun_ , to do whatever _he_ wants.

_Oh god._

As if burned, Yugyeom jumps back, almost falling off the bench in his haste to remove himself from the other man’s tempting presence. His face tingles with the most violent blush he experienced since high school as he straightens himself under Bambam’s confused gaze and nervous red splotches appear on his neck as he stammers:

“I-I’m sorry, I…I’m not interested in that kind of thing…” Slowly, Bambam’s look of bewilderment morphs into one of amused mischief, understanding dawning on him that Yugyeom has only now really caught up with the situation.

“That kind of thing?” The blonde asks smoothly, a devilish smile on his face that indicates how much he enjoys to watch Yugyeom squirm and struggle out of embarrassment.

“Well, the…the… _money_ kind of thing! It’s not that I don’t find you attractive, I really do, I mean, you look like an _angel,_ but -!” At that, Bambam’s eyes glint with cat-like mirth and he makes a show of passing a hand through his hair and blinking at Yugyeom innocently. Mortified, Yugyeom hides his face behind his hands. This simply cannot be happening. He did not just reject a prostitute just to tell him he looked like an angel a second later, right? Right?

“Oh god.” His muffled groan makes its way past his fingers, gaining an amused giggle from the boy next to him.

“Oh, come on! You can calm down, it’s not like I’m offended or anything.”, he says and rubs Yugyeom’s thigh shortly again, in a much more friendly and calming manner than before. “I’m quite flattered, in fact.” They share a brief, slightly awkward smile once Yugyeom has managed to lift his burning cheeks out of his hands again. He expects that to be it, the end of the weirdest encounter he has probably ever had, but Bambam seems to have other ideas, leaning back with one arm dangling over the backrest of the bench and looking at him quizzically.

“Honestly though, if you’re not looking for a fun night out, what are you even doing here? Did you get lost or something, _Yugyeom-ah_?” The teasing grin on Bambam’s face and the way he winks at Yugyeom as if they have known each other for years almost makes Yugyeom forget how to talk without embarrassing himself. But then he spots the 20 Baht bill still crumpled in the man’s left hand and everything rushes back in immediately, annoyance coursing through his veins with an unpleasant spike.

“W-well, I wanted to take a taxi back from the restaurant I had dinner at to my hotel, but after some minutes, the driver suddenly stopped and started talking about payment again. I already gave him all my cash, and when I showed him the 20 Baht I still had left, he laughed and screamed at me in Thai very angrily.” While Yugyeom was talking, the small, friendly smile on Bambam’s face had grown into a big grin and the way he was biting his bottom lip periodically made it very obvious how hard he was trying not to laugh. Feeling his hands start to sweat out of embarrassment, Yugyeom rubs them on his black jeans.

“And so, I got out of the car and he drove away. He continued to scream at me though.” He mutters, getting quieter with every fumbling word. “The thing had no windows, after all.”

Apparently, of all the things that Yugyeom said, that last sentence is the one that finally manages to send Bambam into hysterics, a laugh breaking free from his mouth that shakes his whole delicate frame and makes him lean forwards until he is almost bend into half. For a second maybe, Yugyeom wants to be offended, to cross his arms and walk away from this confusing, yet enticing stranger, but then Bambam turns to him, neck red from laughing too much, wheezing a far too loud _you really got lucky, huh man?_ and Yugyeom cannot keep himself from joining in anymore.

He is surprised by how good it feels, to laugh freely with a person his age. To speak Korean in a much more familiar way than he could with the associates he had to meet in the endless string of briefings his father threw him into by sending him on his first business trip all alone.

“You’re really telling me that’s all you’ve got left? No phone, no credit cards, nothing?”, Bambam giggles, waving the, by now, very worn looking bank note in Yugyeom’s face to get his attention back.

“…left everything at the hotel.”, Yugyeom forces out between the last stray shocks of laughter escaping him, which makes Bambam sober up instantly.

“Babe’s smart, I see.”, he mutters, voice gliding over the endearment as if it didn’t just make Yugyeom release a flustered cough.

“But this is not gonna get you home…” Seemingly deep in thought, the blonde lifts one hand to his pierced ear, playing with the simple silver ring secured there. It is hypnotising, the deft movement of the long fingers and the dangling glint of the jewellery and Yugyeom barley suppresses a surprised jump as Bambam starts to talk again, his index finger now pointing at Yugyeom demandingly.

“Is there a metro station near your hotel?”

“Ye-yeah?”

“Good. I’ll take you there. Come on.” And just like that, Bambam is off the bench like a flash, starting down the sidewalk with a subtle sway in his hips while he fumbles more wrinkled, dull green bills out of his back pocket. When he notices that Yugyeom is not following him like he undoubtedly expected him to, he whirls around on the heels of his boots, hands on his hips.

“You coming or what?”

“I-euh…”, Yugyeom stammers dumbly, causing Bambam to sigh and walk back until he is standing in front of him, clicking his tongue impatiently as he looks down on him.

“Look, sweetheart you have to stop thinking so much. I’ll pay for the metro, you go get your stuff from the hotel and then you can take me out on a date to say thank you like a good boy. Easy, right?”

“I already told you I don’t do that kind of… _stuff._ ” Feeling unsure, Yugyeom averts his gaze to stare at the still-blinking neon advertisement behind Bambam, disbelieve washing over him as he feels himself caring less and less about the craziness of the situation. Then, Bambam sets his hands on his shoulders, leaning down until they are on eyelevel and Yugyeom cannot keep his excited shudders to himself anymore, staring into those unexpectedly soft eyes.

“And I said I wanted a _date_ , not _sex_.” The other boy murmurs, his face coming closer steadily and Yugyeom is struck with the shocking certainty that, if this complete stranger kissed him now, out here, in the dimness of a random Bangkok street, he would do nothing to stop him. Nothing at all.

“But…why?”, he breathes, Bambam’s unnaturally light hair becoming a blur in his vision.

“’Cause you’re cute.” Soft lips connect innocently with Yugyeom’s cheek, like an invisible signature closing their deal for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this ending is somewhat fine, even though it is not what I intended back then at all. I actually still have the word doc planning out the whole evening/night up until the next morning. I guess I would be ready to write a short version of that or to at least tell you all somehow in an as artistically pleasing manner as possible how to story would have progressed/ended? If anyone is interested...  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short thing and that you are all staying healthy!  
> Please leave comments and kudos, it would make my day^^  
> Love,  
> H


End file.
